Conventionally, a vehicle control system that controls a lamp mounted in a vehicle is known. For example, a system that performs light-distribution control of areas ahead of and to the sides of a vehicle by regulating switching on, switching off, and light quantity of a plurality of lamps based on a steering angle is known (refer to PTL 1).
In addition, as a vehicle control system, a system that controls a plurality of lamps with a single, common control apparatus, and a system that controls a plurality of lamps with an individual control apparatus for each lamp are also known.